


【李知勋x你】哄猫

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “能给你的实在不多，所以我把单纯的喜欢和守护以及数不尽的温柔给你。但是很抱歉只让你注意到其中参杂着的极端和贪心，还有我那缺乏的安全感，实在是让你受苦了。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】哄猫

**Author's Note:**

> “能给你的实在不多，所以我把单纯的喜欢和守护以及数不尽的温柔给你。但是很抱歉只让你注意到其中参杂着的极端和贪心，还有我那缺乏的安全感，实在是让你受苦了。”

01

天气真的变幻无常，明明前两天还是能穿着衬衫去兜风的日子，今天就变成窝在家里不愿意出门的寒冷日子。

每天早上要不是李知勋一点点把我哄起来，我不是睡到中午就是起床气爆发。这么多年，真的只有他能治得好我。

而且他从来不会像妈妈一样大喊着“起床啦”把我硬生生从梦境拽出来，叫起床的方式比他本人还要温柔。

“…嗯？”我感觉到脸上有什么柔软的东西在触碰我。

—是李知勋的嘴唇。

不仅是粉嫩的嘴唇，还带着早晨茶的香气，软软的指尖轻轻撩开我额头的碎发。

我眼睛也不舍得睁开，嘟嘟嘴，皱着眉头，伸起手臂就要伸懒腰想要睡回笼觉。抬手却不小心打到坐在床边看着我的李知勋。

他也不恼，就笑着轻轻的把我的手臂按下来，又托着我的背把我抱在怀里，嘴唇一点点吻着我皱起来的眉头。

—你说，这样怎么可能会有起床气啊…

02

难得的周末，难得的我们两个都不用加班，可以随着心意做喜欢的事情。

我和他两个人在家其实没有很吵闹，安安静静地呆着做自己的事情是我们的常态。

像现在，我在看着最新一季的日杂，盘算着要买些什么来犒劳平时认真工作的自己。李知勋则坐在铺着毛毛软垫的窗台上打着音游，手指挥舞得都能看到残影了。

大概过了几个小时，没等我开口喊饿，肩上便靠过来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，又顺带蹭了蹭我的脖子。

“我饿了…”

“那我们出去吃东西吧？”

“可我不想出门…”他侧过头在我的脖子上亲了一口。

“那这样好不好，”我灵机一动，“我现在预约冬天把手放在你的大衣口袋里，然后去便利店吃关东煮的名额。请问李先生，现在有位置吗？”

“有。”他真的很容易哄。

03

李知勋其实很喜欢肢体接触。

举个例子，他现在正把我圈在他怀里，像只猫咪一样用凉凉的鼻尖蹭着我的耳根。

“今天想我了吗？”

“没有。”我想逗他玩。

“你就不能骗我一下吗…哼…”

“刚刚骗了啦。”我转过头亲亲他有点嘟起来的嘴。

04

“为什么总抱我？”

“我想看看你会保持原样还是会融化。”


End file.
